


Boy With Blue Eyes

by eu_bean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay Keith, Homophobes Everywhere, I love him but wtf you doing, I personally hate myself, Katie teaches Matt to flirt, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, LGBT, LGBT Support, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Matt is a bean, Shiro fucking sucks at flirting, Suicide attempt?, Supportive Bro Shiro, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Lance, Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, Transphobes ooooohhhHHHHH, Y'all never know what depressing shit I'm gonna make, suicide mention?, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eu_bean/pseuds/eu_bean
Summary: Shiro, Keith's older brother and legal guardian, talks him into joining an LGBT teen support group, where he meets a few fun and quirky people along with a girl- no, BOY with blue eyes.





	1. Support Group

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't be mad at me for sucking at being wordy. Enjoy my shitty excuse for a fanfiction.

Keith slipped in and out of hearing Shiro in the car. He focused on the road just barely, sipping at his caffeine-free Orange Crush as he heard a few words. "I think you'll make some friends," the older man's voice said and you could almost hear the smile. "Huh?" Keith looked over and pushed himself to listen. "The group I was just talking about? I think you could make some friends," Shiro looked over as they reached a red light.

"Group? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention I guess," Keith admitted sheepishly. He wasn't one to listen, honestly, even when the words were coming out of his big brother's mouth. The man he looked up to.

"There's an LGBT teen support group downtown. I thought you may want to go and make some friends," Shiro recapped with a warm smile. Keith took a moment to think, "Shiro, I'm really not a social person," he said simply, taking another swig of his soda. "I know, but Dr. Collins says you should go. He recommended it and gave me a flyer. It's just your age range," the driver said with a raised brow, awaiting an answer.

"Fine. But I get caffeinated soda next time," Keith held out a hand to shake on the deal. Shiro contemplated for a moment before taking his hand and nodding. "But you gotta brush well afterwards."

~~~~~~~

Shiro finally talked Keith into going after getting cold feet, now angrily walking into the rec center with his arms crossed.

Immediately he spotted a girl with her arms flailing like she was telling a story, accompanied with a smallish girl who appeared to be MTF and a dark skinned boy on the heavier side. Now, that was only at first glance. Upon inspection, Keith noticed the talkative girl to have short brown hair and cinnamon skin, a skinny form and flat chest. She had a high voice when she was excited, but it seemed to dull down to a tenor when she was told to be quiet.

Then, a tall man with a lanyard around his neck called for them all to sit at the table. The three that Keith was eyeing all sat down along with 2 others. The only other spot was next to that particular skinny, tan girl with the wide smile on her face.

"Hello all, my name is Thace and I lead the group," the man introduced and stood at the whiteboard. "Let's go around and say our names and pronouns, starting with you," Thace pointed to a dark skinned girl with white hair. _Interesting. Probably dyed._ Keith thought. 

"My name's Allura and I use she-her pronouns," she said with a smile, tapping her pink gel-pen on the table.

Next was the small trans girl with glasses. "I'm Katie and I use she-her pronouns as well," Katie introduced.

Next was the large, dark skinned boy. "I'm Hunk, uh-" they stammered on pronouns, looking to the skinny, short-haired, tan girl for guidance. The girl nodded and took over, "They-them or he-him," she stated. Hunk gave a whispered 'Thank you' before fiddling with his thumbs again.

There was another girl, one with short, curly brown hair and a mocha complexion accompanied by freckles. "Shay... she-her," she spoke softly, receiving a small smile from Allura. It was also very obvious that they were holding hands under the table.

Last was the skinny, tan girl with short brown hair and aqua blue irises. 

"The name's Lance. He-him please," he said confidently.

_SHIT._

_THAT'S A BOY._

Keith screamed at himself internally for misgendering him. How great. He felt like shit.

Then it was Keith's turn and he quickly stuttered out an answer. "Keith. He-him-" he stammered before going back to loathing himself.

"That's all of us. Now what about we talk about our weeks," Thace smiled back at them while writing some lessons on the board. 

"Well I had a pretty swell one, right buddy?" Lance nudged Hunk with a content look.  _Are they dating or just close? Why am I even worried?_

"My parents got me my first binder and I'm feeling extra manly! We even went to Hollister and I picked out this shirt!" Lance said excitedly but focused on keeping his voice low. "Lookin' flat, ma man," Katie added, patting him on the back. Keith noticed his chest. Yeah, he did look pretty flat, but Keith being an idiot just thought he was a flat-chested girl. 

"You look very handsome-" Keith blurted out on accident, face immediately heating up. Lance looked over and gave a charmed smile. "Thanks. You don't look all that bad yourself," he winked and went back to listening to Thace about something. Possibly about love and acceptance of yourself. He didn't care. All he could think of was that extremely good looking  **boy** that had just complimented him. His heart was pounding. Why was his heart pounding?

"Keith? You with us?" Thace asked, seemingly had just asked him a previous question. "Hmm?" he looked up and Lance snickered. "I asked if you knew what A.C.C.E.P.T.S meant? You're the only new one here so I wanted to know if we should go over it," Thace said in a patient tone. "Yeah. I've been to enough therapy to know it by now," Keith responded blandly.

"Okay. Here we will be learning a lot about DBT and be exploring our identities," Thace reported and wrote up A.C.C.E.P.T.S on the board anyways. Katie giggled with Lance about some silent joke they made that no one else caught. 

~~~~~~~

The group ended at 3 PM and Thace dismissed them all. Lance was chatting with Katie and Hunk about their plans for later, and Lance noticed Keith staring at him. "Hey! Keith, was it?" he waved him over with that god damn smile again.

Keith quickly made his way over to the 3 and waved awkwardly. "Yeah. Keith," he put out a gloved hand to shake, which he didn't know was trembling. Was he sweating? 

_ARE MY PALMS SWEATY ARE MY PALMS SWEATY ARE MY PALMS SWEATY ARE MY PA-_

Lance took his hand and shook it, pulling it to his mouth and gently kissing the top of it with a wink. 

_IS HE TRYING TO KILL ME?_

"We're heading to a movie tonight. Wanna come with?" Katie asked, earning a strained smile from Keith. "Y-yeah! I'd love to!" he nervously stumbled out his words. "Great! I'll put my number in your phone and text you the deets," Lance put a hand out for Keith to hand his phone over. 

Keith pulled out his old iPhone 4, giving it to Lance. He eyed him as he tapped his number in rather quickly.

_I bet he gives out his phone number a lot. He probably goes on a shit ton of dates. Or is he dating someone? Hunk? They look like it-_

His thoughts were cut off as Lance handed back Keith his phone. Lance checked the front, where a car filled to the brim with screaming children was awaiting him."I gotta head out! See you tonight!" He dashed out and hopped into the vehicle. 

They stood for a moment as the energy of the conversation left quickly. "So..." Keith broke the silence and looked to Hunk. "Are you two a thing? You and Lance?"

Hunk blinked at him for a second before snorting. "No! I'm aromantic!" he laughed loudly, smacking Keith's arm playfully.

Keith felt his face flush with embarrassment. "Yeah. Me too." Katie spoke up, smiling to herself. She knew. She knew how Keith felt  _immediately._

"I should go now," Keith quickly spat out, running off to the exit. Katie chuckled, "I've gotta head out too. See ya' later!" she waved to Hunk and headed outside. Right outside the building, Shiro was awaiting Keith, but had bumped into Katie's older brother and they were making small talk. It would have been casual if it weren't for both of them violently blushing. Shiro was also stammering, which only happened when he was flustered or anxious.

"Y-yeah! Those- darn kiddos!" Shiro laughed nervously. He had been talking about something that pertained little siblings, possibly a story. He wasn't good at flirting. "Mhm!" Matt squeaked out and nodded, looking down at his feet and internally cussing at himself. 

"Bro you look like you're gonna die," Katie teased Matt as she walked out, nudging him. 

Keith made his way to Shiro, tugging on his sleeve from impatience. "C'moooooon!" Keith groaned. Shiro turned back to him and laughed awkwardly, motioning to Matt with his eyes before pulling Keith into a side conversation. 

"Keithhe'sreallycutehowdoIaskhimout-" Shiro spit out at the speed of light, making Keith laugh a little. "How am I supposed to know? I have zero flirting experience."

Meanwhile, Matt was spamming to Katie about how hot Shiro was and how he wanted to ask him out but didn't know how. Katie recalled some of Lance's pick-up lines, definitely cheesy ones, but they worked for Lance so why not. 

Matt was pushed back by Katie to his previous spot, same with Shiro, and Matt did the shittiest job of flirting. The pick up line Katie gave him was terrible.

"A-are you my Appendix? Because I- I- have a funny feeling in my stomach- that- that makes me feel like I should take you out..!" Matt stammered.

It was a terrible pick-up line, but Shiro melted internally. He managed to keep it cool and gave Matt his number, waving as he left. Shiro got into the car and didn't even buckle before banging his head on the steering wheel. Keith followed him and locked his buckle, laughing at his big brother. Although, he wasn't one to talk. Shiro accidentally honked the horn and bolted up, completely embarrassed. He got on his seatbelt before pulling out of the spot quickly and almost speeding out. 

"Oh my god! I suck at flirting! He was so cute and I couldn't even speak!" Shiro exclaimed as they got on the highway.

"Yes. Yes you do. But I suck almost as much. They're was this really cute boy in the group and he kissed my hand and shit and I embarrassed myself in front of everyone." Keith laughed in a self depreciating manner and it slid into a groan.  

"I wanna go out with him, Shiro! He's so cute and nice and flirty and- UGH!" Keith rubbed his eyes and pushed his head back into the headrest.

The entire drive home, the brothers complained about their terrible flirting skills with the boys they had just met. 


	2. Keith and Lance's Non-Date

"There," Keith said with a small smile after fixing Shiro's tie. 

"Thanks lil bro," Shiro checked himself out in the mirror, then readjusted his tie again. Then again. "Stop it! I just had it perfect!" Keith scowled.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous," Shiro stopped and let Keith fix it for a last time, shuffling it up and neatly tucking it in. "Don't touch it again or I'll fucking rip your face off," Keith threatened, almost as if he were - and it wouldn't surprise Shiro if he was - serious. "Okay, okay, got it," Shiro chuckled. 

"Good, now go and don't forget a condom," Keith joked, being the big brother figure now. "I won't," Shiro laughed a little and grabbed his wallet, then checked himself one more time in his reflection. Black slacks, black coat, white button down; a rather nice suit for his dinner. "You look great, now go and try not to nut in your boxers," Keith teased and nudged him with a shit eating grin. 

"I don't know if I can, he's really pretty," Shiro teased back at Keith, strutting out with a smirk. "GROSS!" Keith shouted after him as the front door shut.

Keith flopped back on his bed in the one-room apartment he and Shiro shared, pulling out his outdated phone and clicking it on, typing in his password and going to the contacts section. 

Shit you not, Lance put his contact name in as "Tall, Dark, And Handsome". This boy was too cute for his own good.

Then, the internal crisis began. 

_Can I call him now? Is it too early? What if they already left? What if they already saw it? WHAT IF THEY ALREADY SAW IT AND I'M TOO LATE!? OH GOD JUST TEXT HIM NOW YOU DINGUS!_

Keith panic-texted Lance as soon as possible.

 

**To - 6:47 PM**

_hey so like uh this is keith from group the support group thing for lgbt teens? yeah haha that one so uh you told me about a movie?_

**From - 6:50 PM**

_HEY!!! We're heading out in 10 minutes. Want us to pick you up?_

**To - 6:51 PM**

_yeah that sounds good_

**From - 6:53 PM**

_.... I need an address_

**To - 6:54 PM**

_sorry hahaha its 420 Altea drive_

**From - 6:55 PM**

_OMG 420 BLAZE IT *air horn sound*_

**To - 6:56 PM**

_are you okay,,,,,,_

**From - 6:58 PM**

_Yeah lmao I'm drivin rn_

**To - 6:58 PM**

_why are you texting and driving?_

**To - 6:58 PM**

_dude_

**To - 6:58 PM**

_dude are you okay???_ **  
**

**To - 6:58 PM**

_D U D E_

 

**_Knock knock knock._ **

Keith shot out off of the bed and to the front door, nearly tripping. He opened and a very smug looking Lance was standing there. 

"You scared the shit outta me! Why the fuck were you texting and driving!?" Keith shouted and grabbed the fabric of his shirt. "Hunk was driving, actually. But your reaction was priceless," Lance smirked. Keith was pissed. That was for sure. He let go of Lance's shirt and pushed past him to the Jeep, where Hunk was in the drivers seat and Katie was in the back, in a rather nice pink dress and a headband.

Keith flopped in the back with Katie and sighed. "What's wrong, MCR?" Katie asked with a laugh. "I thought that dumb-ass Lance died because he said he was texting and driving," Keith groaned and leaned back in his seat.

"He's an ass, right? Love him," she chuckled as Lance strutted back to the car, hopping in the passenger seat and placing his feet on the dashboard. "Lance... Not in my car," Hunk shot him a glare and he put his feet down. 

"So... what movie?" Keith asked, buckling himself in - it was a reflex from how long Shiro had been pressing him to - as the car began moving.

"I was thinking IT, but Hunk's a wimp so-" Lance began, being cut off by Katie, "-Dude you literally had a panic attack in the middle of Iron Man 3. Who's the wimp?" 

"Okay but it was loud and scary!" Lance defended. "And IT will be any better?" Katie asked, crossing her arms.

"I dunno..."

"Just- let's not, alright?" Hunk said as they stopped at a red light, looking back with a slightly aggravated smile. "So what are the other choices?" Katie pulled out her phone and Googled the movies playing at Kerberos Theater today. 

"Blade Runner, American Made, The Mountain Between Us, Kingsman: The Golden Circle-"

"Blade Runner sounds cool," Keith mumbled, making her stop. 

"Do what the man wants, then," Lance smiled at Katie, who nodded. "Blade Dumber it is," she smirked. "Ha ha, nice pun," Hunk added and began driving again.

They reached Kerberos Theater and pulled into the half empty parking lot, Lance launching out of the car before it even stopped fully. "Stop doing that! You'll get hurt!" Hunk shouted after him, turning off the Jeep and getting out. Katie snickered and followed after the two boys, Keith stepping out with a slouch as he walked. 

"You're not my mom, Hunk!" Lance laughed and continued running in front of them. 

Katie leaned over to whisper to Keith, "but what if he is?" Keith snorted and looked over at the boyish looking female. "Did you just make a Bob's Burgers reference?" He received a nod and a giggled from Katie. 

"It's official, you are now my new friend," Keith smirked and they walked inside, getting tickets and to their seats to enjoy the movie.

 

 

 

"That was amazing!" Lance shouted as they walked out, blood pumping with adrenaline. "Yeah, it was cool," Katie added, nudging Keith closer to the Cuban boy ever so slightly. Keith glared down at her, yet only received a small smirk of knowledge to the possibly too gay boy. 

"I really liked the- the title-" Keith added awkwardly.

_Wow that was smooth._

_As smooth as sandpaper._

"The title was awesome!" Lance agreed in his normal feminine voice, beaming at the slightly smaller, mullet-adorned, very flustered Keith. He started rambling about how many titles most movies went through picking a perfect fit. He blabbed about how much work was put into these films, the crews behind the camera and the writers behind the script and the actors behind the makeup. 

Keith could swear his heart stopped. Or at least skipped a beat. He just - why did he have to be so pretty? Why were his eyes like goddamn Tiffany & Co. jewels? Especially when he was excited? God, Keith hated him for what he was doing to him.

Keith simply scoffed, but it sounded more like a small laugh. "You get too impressed, too easily." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for not poppin out fics like before, i just finally got back into school after my long mental health crisis so i gots homeworks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Klance, Shatt, and Shayllura fic! All in one! (Mostly centered on Klance and Shatt, but yeah)
> 
>  
> 
> "Are you my Appendix? Because I have a funny feeling in my stomach that makes me feel like I should take you out." -Matt 2k17


End file.
